


Rowdy Asra

by Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop/pseuds/Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop
Summary: Asra decides to spice things up...





	Rowdy Asra

**Author's Note:**

> So I've joined this fandom now... oops. I meant to write an Asrian fic but then Lucio butted his head in, and then Nadia appeared too so here we are. Enjoy!

Asra growled, pushing Julian down onto the sofa and peppering his neck in kisses. Both were already in a state of semi-dress, Julian’s cloak in a crumpled ball on the ground and his overcoat haphazardly hanging onto his shoulders. His undershirt was open leaving his chest bare and his gloves had been long since discarded. 

“Ilya, you’re a fucking tease,” he groaned between bites. Julian’s chuckle quickly broke into a whimper as Asra snaked his hand towards his lover’s ass, fingers creeping beneath the fabric of his pants. 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” he managed to gasp out before throwing his head back in a silent cry of pleasure as Asra’s long, talented fingers breached him.

“Like hell you don’t,” Asra said, violently stretching the other man. Julian cried out in pain, and Asra paused, lifting his head from Julian’s neck to look into the other man’s eyes.

“You remember our word?” he asked.

“Yes, fuck, just keep going!” Julian cried. Asra smirked, lazily rubbing his finger against Julian’s inner walls, causing his lover to tremble with want.

“It seems you’ve forgotten who’s in charge here, Ilya.”

“Or maybe,” Julian said, pushing himself forward, “Maybe I’m the one in control!” Asra chuckled as Julian flipped them around. Julian groaned with frustration as he attempted to disrobe Asra, and Asra laughed louder.

“Oh, Ilya,” he teased, sitting up to unbutton his vest. “You think  _ you _ can control  _ me _ ?” His eyes hardened, pupils so dilated that only a ring of violet remained. Julian shivered, biting his lip with a moan as Asra pushed him back down again.

“I-I’m sorry!” he choked out, reaching a hand up to trace down Asra’s newly exposed golden chest. Asra grabbed his wrist, forcing him to still.

“Not so fast, love,” he murmured, gently kissing each knuckle and reaching for Julian’s other arm. He held his shaking lover’s arms together with one hand and waved the other hand. A deep red scarf that had been messily discarded rose into the air and tied itself around Julian’s wrists, pulling his arms up over his head. “I wish you could see yourself like this,” Asra continued, running his fingers down Julian’s body to hook them below the waistline of his pants. He gently pulled them down, leaving Julian completely exposed. “Powerless and desperate for me.” He leaned down to press a kiss to each of Julian’s nipples. Julian threw his head back and let out a whine of need.

“Please,” he begged, arching his back Asra’s touch.

“Please what?” Asra asked, fingers finding their way into Julian’s auburn curls and pulling until they were eye to eye.

“I need-” Julian started. Asra yanked on his hair and Julian gasped.

“What do you need, hm?”

“I need you! I need your cock, need it inside me!” Julian moaned, words cracking as Asra’s other hand fisted around his already weeping cock. “Please, I’ll do anything!” he cried.

Asra raised a single silky eyebrow. “Anything?”

“J-just name it,” said Julian, eyes falling shut as Asra’s hands worked their way back to his ass, fingers slick with oil, and resumed stretching him. 

“What about,” Asra continued, “Any _ one _ ?” His finger brushed against Julian’s prostrate and his lover cried out with pleasure.

“I’ll do anything, I’ll do anyone, god damn it, Asra, just  _ fuck me _ !”

Asra smirked. “As you wish.” Julian whimpered as Asra removed his fingers and reached for the pot of oil on the bedside table. He groaned as he slicked himself up, before himself up and pushing into Julian in one, deep thrust.

“Yessss,” Julian moaned as Asra let out a breathy growl. He only gave Julian a moment to adjust to the sudden fullness before pulling completely out again and pounding back in.

“Fuck, Ilya,” he swore as he began to set a rhythm of deep, harsh thrusts. “Fuck, you’re always so tight. How are you still always so  _ tight _ .”

“I guess I’m just-  _ oh! _ ” Julian’s smirk immediately crumpled as Asra’s cock hit his prostate straight on and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, breaths coming in uneven pants and eyes squeezing shut. “Asra, I’m gonna-  _ fuck _ \- Asra I’m gonna-!”

“Come on, Ilya, come for me,” Asra demanded.

“Asra!” Julian moaned, tightening around Asra as pleasure erupted within him and he came between their bodies. Finally, Asra seemed to lose his composure, his thrusts losing their rhythm as sweat dripping down the sides of his face. His face contorted in ecstasy and he let out a deep, aggressive moan.

“Ilya!” he cried, hips stilting as he came deep inside of his lover. With one final thrust, he collapsed onto Julian, panting heavily. After a moment, Julian began wiggling beneath Asra.

“Any chance you could untie me?” he said. Asra let out a breathy laugh, lifting his head up to regard Julian.

“What if I like you like that?” he countered.

“Ok, but I have to take a piss,” Julian complained. Asra laughed again, but waved a hand lazily and the scarf untied itself, gently fluttering back onto the ground.

 

* * *

 

“I love you,” Asra murmured into Julian’s hair a few moments later. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. A single candle shone dim, orange light down onto the lovers. The two of them were lying together in bed, legs so tangled together it was impossible to tell whose were whose. Julian’s head was resting in the crook of Asra’s neck and Asra’s hand was softly stroking Julian’s auburn hair. Julian sighed in contentment, turning slightly to place a soft kiss to Asra’s chin.

“You are my everything,” Asra continued, and Julian whimpered softly. “You are what keeps my heart beating. You are why I wake up every morning. I  _ love _ you.”

“ _ Asra _ ,” Julian whispered desperately, cock rising again in response to his lover’s words.

Asra rolled over, leaning on his side and staring into Julian’s half-lidded silver eyes.

“I mean, just look at you, Ilya. So open, so needy…” Asra trailed a finger down Julian’s chest and Julian threw his head back in a silent moan, body shaking with want. “So  _ responsive _ . I wish you could see what I see.” Asra paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, before smiling mischievously at Julian. “I have an idea.” He waved his hands and mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath, and a golden mirror rippled into existence, hovering just above the lovers. Asra moved to the side and pointed up at the mirror. “Look at yourself.” Julian barely recognized his own reflection. His face was flushed and his lips were parted as he gasped for breath. He tried to turn his head away from the mirror, but Asra grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look back up.

“No, Ilya, I need you to see how gorgeous you are. I need you to understand why I can’t get enough of you. Touch yourself for me,” Asra ordered.

Julian moaned as he wrapped a shaking hand around himself, stroking it to full hardness. He watched as his reflection’s mouth fell open and sweat pooled in his hair. As his hand began moving faster and has breathing became more and more uneven, Asra groaned, palming himself through his pants.

“I could watch you for hours, Ilya.”

“Fuck, Asra,” Ilya panted as he violently stroked himself. He groaned, stomach tensing and hand freezing as he came suddenly, staining the mirror above him and splattering all over his stomach. “Fuck, I love you.” Asra shivered, dark eyes filled with lust as he bent down and licked Julian clean before vanishing the soiled mirror. Julian closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he came down from his high.

“I want to watch you fuck Lucio,” said Asra, and Julian’s eyes shot back open.

“ _ What?! _ ” he cried.

Asra smirked. “I want to watch you fuck Lucio.”

“I-” Julian started, sitting up and leaning back on his forearms to look Asra in the eye. “I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.”

Asra chuckled. “ I want you to pin Lucio down and fuck him hard. I want you to fuck him so hard that he screams and only let him finish when he’s begged you for mercy. I want you to tie him to his bed and have your way with him. I want you to pound into him until he can’t see and leave him limping for a week. And I want to watch.”

 

* * *

 

“You expect me to do  _ what _ ?!” Lucio demanded, leaping from his gilded throne.

“Come on, Lucio,” Asra purred, leaning in to lick the strip of skin from Lucio’s collarbone up to his jaw. “For old time’s sake?” Lucio shivered, eyes falling shut as his breath stuttered.

“F-fuck, Asra,” he groaned, before remembering himself and pushing the magician away. “Asra! Fuck, why do you always do this to me!”

Asra chuckled darkly. “Believe me, Lucio, it’ll be fun. Don’t you miss the feeling of complete submission? Helpless and defenseless, surrendering to the one true pleasure of the flesh?” He bit down on the skin just above Lucio’s pale collarbone, and the Count slumped backwards into his throne.

“Tomorrow night. My quarters,” Lucio growled. He narrowed his eyes. “And  _ don’t  _ let anyone catch you.”

Asra just winked, before turning on his heels and striding out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Nadia marched furiously towards her husband’s bedroom, mentally preparing herself to give him a piece of her mind for the plans he had made for yet  _ another _ week long festival. She swung open the door, hand on her hip, and froze, shocked by the scene she had walked in on. Lucio was laying in the center of his bed, head thrown back in a silent scream and legs wrapped tightly around Julian’s shoulders. Sweat pooled down the doctor’s muscular back as he pounded into her husband mercilessly.

“Hands over your head, Lucio,” came a silky voice from the corner of the room, and Nadia turned. There, reclining lazily on a sofa stacked in cushions and bathed in dim light from the candelabra, was Asra, casually stroking himself as he observed. “Nobody gave you permission to touch yourself.”

Lucio groaned pitifully and pulled his hands away from his own cock. Heat filled Nadia’s core as she silently slid fully into the room. Lucio arched forward and raked his fingers down Julian’s back, causing the dark-haired man let out a harsh moan.

“Yes- _ fuck _ !” Julian cried. Nadia continued to make her way silently through the room, keeping her eyes locked on the two intertwined men as she approached Asra’s perch.

“Come on, Ilya,” Asra instructed, still not noticing the intruder, “Finish him.”

Julian inclined his head slightly before thrusting forward ferociously. He latched his teeth onto the Count’s neck, and Lucio screamed, cock spasming as he came untouched between their bodies. With one final thrust, Julian came as well with a whimper, collapsing in a trembling heap on top of Lucio. Asra’s hand sped up and his breath hitched as he finished himself off.

“You did so well,” he praised his lovers, leaning tiredly back into the pillows.

Finally, Nadia took a final step forward. She slid her hand into Asra’s fluffy hair, pulling his head up to meet her eyes. The magician froze, his sated body tensing as the Countess regarded him. “Next time,” she said, her voice thick with arousal, “You invite me as well.” She bent down, roughly pulling Asra up by the chin, and latched her mouth onto his temple, biting down softly before pulling away and sweeping out of the room.


End file.
